


【ET】Electric Sheep 06（上）

by treeandtreeisplant



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeandtreeisplant/pseuds/treeandtreeisplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文存档中文存档中文存档……_(:зゝ∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	【ET】Electric Sheep 06（上）

埃尔隆德生病了。

这全是他的错。天气预报提示午后三点十五至四十之间在库里蒂克区将有一场人工降雨。出门前，瑟兰迪尔已经体贴地把雨具放进他的车后座。但是，埃尔隆德偷懒了。坐落于库里蒂克区的警局从停车场到中央大厅的过道不短也不长，平日，展开的纳米帆布层将完全挡去降落其间的雨点，可惜不巧，因为电力检修，今天的帆布层并没有启动。埃尔隆德走出停车场后才发现这件事，他不想再次返回车上取伞，干脆竖起衣领冒雨跑完了这段五百米的路程。

“您的资料，小心别淋湿了。”挽着棕色发髻的接待女警将装有女式提包和两个移动闪卡的尼拉克袋从传送带上取下，摘下标签递上前，“核对无误的话，我们就结案了。”

埃尔隆德拉开淡黄色的塑制袋，往里张望了一眼，点点头。“没错，就是这些。”

“如果没有疑问， 请用拇指在这里点一下。”女警微笑着将触感屏推到他的面前，边等待着埃尔隆德的确认，边羡慕地感叹一句，“您好爱您妻子哦，这种天气还特地来取资料。”

“不是妻子，是前妻。”埃尔隆德顿了片刻，礼貌地笑笑，在相应位置按下。

上回聚会结束后凯勒布莉安搭乘计程车离开，上车前一时不察被不明人士从旁蹿出抢走了手中的小提包。当时所处的位置不巧处于街角拐弯处，监控探头未能拍全抢夺犯的样貌，被对方逃逸。所幸人没有受伤，包里也没有重要文件，只是些签证所需的表单和不多的零钱。三天后，警方在另一个街区的垃圾堆中找到了被遗弃的小提包和移动闪卡，顺利结案。事情本应顺利完结，但警方却拒绝透露疑犯的具体信息。凯勒布莉安不理解归不理解，也没有深究。最后该领回失物的时候，她因为临时遇上了一项枪械专利认证的判决会，抽不开身，埃尔洛斯又出差在外，于是，只能拜托埃尔隆德前来代为办理了。

“对不起，”女警红了脸，“谢谢您的配合。”她收起触感屏，再度展示了一个甜美的微笑，大方地说，“顺祝您和您的前妻安好。”

“谢谢。”埃尔隆德抽着嘴角，窘迫地点头回礼。如果瑟兰督伊能陪着他来，也许场面就不会这么尴尬。不过埃尔隆德只是想想而已，对方工作的繁重程度似乎远超他的想象，除了两次在密林集团大楼里的晚餐，其余的外出邀请一概被瑟兰督伊拒绝了。

淋湿的头发在回程路上被车内的空调吹干。到家之后，埃尔隆德就更没放在心上。结果，第二天早上醒来，他发觉头晕乎乎的，咽喉干得发痛，说不出话。一检查，是感冒了。

“先生！”瑟兰迪尔看着比他还难受，紧张得眉头全挤起来了，“您请先吃药，之后再躺一下，学院的工作我会帮您做好记录。”

埃尔隆德点点头，合着水咽下对方递来的药片，躺回了床上。

瑟兰迪尔小心翼翼地拉过毯子盖好，用手指抚平肩膀边的缝隙，担忧地看着埃尔隆德，“先生，您放心睡吧，我去给您煮些吃的。感冒药放在桌边，您醒来请再吃一次。”他捏住毯子一角，皱着脸跪在床边，完全一副不想离开的样子，“我就在隔壁，要是难受的话请直接喊我。”

埃尔隆德拍拍管家的手，隐约记着要提醒对方别随意外出，但脑袋沉沉的，困顿极了，他还没说话，就被对方按着躺下。服下的药起了作用，他的头才粘着枕头，又睡着了。

时间过得很快，转醒之时天已经全黑了。周围一片寂静。月光透过窗帘上纹绣的图案，在床上投下一道若明若暗的影子，仿若一张巨大的空幻的织锦。埃尔隆德半撑起身子，看着枕边那微泛的宁静白光，模模糊糊地觉得有些饿。他想到了涂着一层厚厚白奶油的蛋糕，想到了像雪一样蓬松的糖霜馅饼派，想到了瑟兰迪尔贴着自己的粉嫩嫩的脸颊，但他还没想明白，又被别的事情转开了注意力。身体里有一种异样的悸动，沉重又潮湿，带着病态的慵懒，似是而非，周旋不止。埃尔隆德扶着额，深深吸气，再缓缓吐出，反复再三，试图平静。可惜，没有用。那种奇妙的感觉像是一条狡猾的蛇，跟着他揪着他缠着他，如影随形，紧咬不放。他不耐地掀开被子，看向身下，苦笑一声，是了，是自己勃起了。

埃尔隆德瞟了一眼桌边。瑟兰迪尔留着的药还搁在桌上。红蓝相间的外包装，一个醒目的锲形启封条。阿克谢诺斯胶囊是家庭常备药，对治疗感冒有着奇效，但他对其中的某一成分过敏，在药效的尾期会有不合时宜的生理反应。埃尔隆德责备自己忘记提醒瑟兰迪尔查阅病历，但这种事没生病的时候总记不住，而生病之后，他扶着额摇摇头，无奈地笑了。

事情总要解决，拖着也不是办法。埃尔隆德按揉着自己的胯下，不太满足。身上因为发汗而黏糊糊的，他干脆下了床，甩开睡衣，准备去浴室清洗一番再顺便释放。

推开的浴室门划出一道完美的圆弧，激起提示铃一阵叮叮当当的脆响。九月的夜寒意涌流，多雾且冰冷。埃尔隆德打了个抖，在声波浴和热水浴之前犹豫了一下，选择了后者。冒着热气的水随着按键的按下从头顶淋下，刷过身体，驱走不适。他扶着水拍了拍脸，觉得不再那么难受。燥热和乏力被水流冲走，清爽再度充盈身体。当然，只除了一点。埃尔隆德垂眼瞟着自己的身下，叹了口气，用手盖上那挺立的分身。

他不甚投入地随手撸了几下，感觉糟糕。他不太习惯自慰，宁可忍一忍就过去，只是今天的反应似乎特别地严重，不容易平息。埃尔隆德直愣愣地看着自己的胯下，郁闷极了。兴奋高涨的分身气势汹汹地挺立着，并无示弱宣泄的倾向。

要是瑟兰督伊在这……

埃尔隆德……金发青年轻笑着扭着腰……快过来，上了我……

……他探手揽住他的腰……

太荒谬了！教授一口咬住舌尖，气恼不已。他绝对是病糊涂了，竟然会有这种失礼的想法。哗哗的水流声搅得耳膜发痛，雾气蒸腾的室内闷热难耐，他一怒之下把水关了，不情不愿地又撸了几下。可惜局面更加奇怪，去了水声，粗重的呼吸在狭小的室内被放大被扩音被回旋，听着简直就是个变态。埃尔隆德左右为难，实在没辙了。就在这时，门外传来轻微的叩门声，以及一声低低的呼唤。

“先生，您在里面吗？”是瑟兰迪尔。

“是的，有事吗？”

门外没有回答。埃尔隆德有些担心，他不知道是对方没有回答，还是因为自己身体不适而没听见对方的回答，于是提高声音又问了一遍，“怎么了？瑟兰迪尔。”

“我看见您的睡衣被扔在地上，您难受吗？需要帮助吗？”

“哦，不用了。”难受是难受，但并非瑟兰迪尔所想的那种难受。不过这既没有解释的必要，埃尔隆德也没有解释的打算。“我很好。”他随手按下水流按键，哗哗的声响再度充斥室内，“冲洗一下就好。”

门外恢复了沉寂。埃尔隆德以为瑟兰迪尔已经走远，没在意，打了个呵欠揉揉眼，准备重新专注自己身下的麻烦。

突然，一阵叮叮当当的提示音蓦地平空响起。浴室的门开了。

埃尔隆德惊呆了，以为自己产生幻听，不然就是电话铃错认成提示音，不然就是门锁的遥控出现故障，再不然就是地震了房倒了门被摇开了。

但什么都不是，只是瑟兰迪尔，他推开玻璃门，绞着手，一脸担忧，“先生，您没事吗？我听您的声音很难受。”

我更难受你现在的举动！埃尔隆德匆忙转过身，勉强忍着没把这句话喊出来。“我……并不……”他被迫哽了一下，背后毛毛的。他没有在自慰时被围观的爱好，即使是仿生人也不行。这种感觉糟透了。他甚至隐约浮起一丝恼意，开口之时语气不由地变得异常生硬，“你可以出去吗？”

“您……您生气了？对……对不起。”

瑟兰迪尔的声音听起来怯生生的，像个无辜被踹了一脚的小兔子，呆呆地不知所措。他只是仿生人，并不理解这种事的意义。想到这，埃尔隆德尽力控制自己，因为不方便转身，只得放缓语气，委婉地劝说，“我没别的意思，我现在不太方便。你能出去吗？”

“但是您很难受。”

身下确实胀痛地难受，可当着自己管家的面自慰更难受！“你能出去吗？”埃尔隆德又强调了一遍，真有种欲哭无泪的感觉。瑟兰迪尔平日里一说就通，怎么到了现在偏偏变成了一个不懂事的小孩子。“出去就好，好吗？”

“先生，如果您难受的话，您可以用我……”回答的话语含含糊糊，几近耳语。

“嗯？”埃尔隆德没听懂。

“您可以用我。”瑟兰迪尔的声音大了些，虽然在间断不绝的流水声中听起来仍像是小猫的咪咪叫，但到底是让人听清了。“您可以用我纾解。”

身后传来脱衣的悉索声，埃尔隆德震惊地转过脸，以为自己听错了，或者会错意了，或者干脆听力出现故障了。

没有，通通没有。

解下衣物循着重力的轨迹，飘荡坠落，堆积脚下。白皙的身子舒展开来，合拢的双手垂于腹前。雾气弥漫，氤氲缭绕。朦胧的世界中流溢着别样的热情。瑟兰迪尔宛如水露凝结的精灵，蓝色的眼睛里润泽着雨后的光芒，圆润的胸脯上随着喘息微微起伏。他绷着腿，踮着脚，踏过瓷砖，踏过阴影，踏过距离，带着远去春天的气息，款款而来。

“不……”埃尔隆德被吓着了，立即拒绝。不行，不能这样。虽然自己是当前这种状况，但不意味着见谁都想上，而且，他是自己的仿生人管家，这是对对方的不尊重。但埃尔隆德不知道是自己说慢了一句，还是瑟兰迪尔走快了一步。眨眼间，对方已经站到了他的面前。

瑟兰迪尔低头看向埃尔隆德的胯下，两颊飞红，“先生，您可以用我纾解。”他长长的睫毛下垂，用眼睛从那雾一般的阴影里害羞地望着埃尔隆德。

埃尔隆德觉得喉间紧得发酸，身下硬得发痛，一股刺痛的电击哆嗦着袭过他的全身。他盯着那双张望自己的眼，仿佛只要说出拒绝的话，就是对瑟兰迪尔的残忍伤害。

“您可以用我纾解，或者，我来摸摸您？”

清澈的眼里光华流转，闪烁着迷蒙的纯洁，盈溢出别致的暧昧，情欲盎然，娇媚欲滴。埃尔隆德无法拒绝。

“只摸摸您，没有别的。”

埃尔隆德挣扎了片刻，和仿生人的性行为虽不违法却有悖道德。但相互抚摸没有插入，和自慰也没有区别，不算是正式的性行为。而且，他真的非常不习惯自己给自己手淫。如果瑟兰迪尔能帮他，也许就能尽早解决当下的窘态？埃尔隆德有一丝动心。

不对！他病糊涂了！这理由完全没有说服力！可是——

他竟然没有反对。

“没有别的？”

“没有别的。当然，如果您想……用我……”瑟兰迪尔脸颊愈来愈红，宛如最浓艳的玫瑰，娇羞绽放，层层晕染。他垂下头，金发挡住了脸，迷人的红晕沿着脖颈一直蔓延到胸前，他说得很慢很艰难，那些语句含在嘴里，在水流的哗哗声中愈来愈轻，愈来愈小。埃尔隆德心不在焉地俯视着对方胸前的小雀斑，注意到他的乳头也如玫瑰花蕾般粉嫩。瑟兰迪尔还在说，“……后面的话……我……洗过了……。”

惊雷般的炸响在耳边轰然爆裂，血液凝固不动，世界沉入海底，埃尔隆德哽着喉说不出话，脑袋里空荡荡的，脑袋里又塞满了意像。金发管家自己给自己清洗的画面不由自主地浮上眼帘。

先生……

金发青年娇喘着捧住花洒，微微颤抖，晶莹的水滴珍珠串般滚滚流动，顺着后背蜿蜒流淌，流过弹性挺翘的臀丘，流过白嫩细滑的大腿根部，流过隐秘深陷的凹缝，流过颤抖翕动的小穴，一直深入……一直……

先生……

埃尔隆德捂住脸，痛苦地呻吟一声，自己绝对是病出问题了，他竟然像一个乳臭未干的小年轻般在幻想自己的管家，他必须去一趟医院，立即！马上！但是此刻，炽热而荒唐的欲念却驱使他鬼使神差地招招手，“过来吧。”

 

————————TBC————————


End file.
